In the Middle of Zootopia
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: After their weekly movie night, Judy has to deal with Nick's weird behavior. And her feelings. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 01

At the knock Judy Hopps rushes to the door in bunny-speed.

Quickly, she opens it - and makes a mental note never to tell her parents that she opened the door to her apartment without checking the door viewer.

But there's only one creature in Zootopia who can knock that way - her partner and best friend Nick Wilde.

"Nick!" she greets him with a broad grin, and he replies with one of that sly fox-smiles.

"Carrots!"

He hands her a sixpack of her favorite carrot lemonade, the one he keeps on complaining tastes absolutely terrible, but no matter what other drinks Judy has stored in her fridge, Nick always happens to end up drinking 'Kay Karrot.

"So what's on the menu tonight?" he asks nonchalantly as he strolls over to her couch. "You know it's always a risk when you get to choose the movie for movie night."

"Says the fox who forced me to watch three hours of Sloth Comedy Club," she laughs.

Nick gives her a shrug. "Heh, technically, it was only one hour."

"I still don't think that counts as a movie."

"In my apartment, I decide what's a movie and what isn't," Nick replies.

Judy's smile turns into a big smirk.

"I'm glad to hear that," she says. "Because I decided that we are going to watch the first ten episodes of my favorite cartoon as a kid tonight."

She has to bite her tongue to not burst into laughter the moment his face falls.

"In my apartment, I decide what's a movie and what isn't," she repeats.

Nick chuckles silently.

"Sly bunny," he says.

"Dumb fox," she replies and laughs.

She turns her attention to her DVD collection.

"You know I think I never told you how much I like your new place," Nick announces behind her.

"No, you didn't. You didn't even say anything nice when I moved here six weeks ago."

"You mean when you made me carry up tons of boxes for you? I'll never understand how you managed to squeeze all that stuff into your old apartment, though," he goes on. "Besides, I did say something about your new place."

"I don't think 'It's bigger' counts as something nice," she responds with a roll of her eyes.

"Given your old apartment, it is," Nick says.

"No, it's stating a fact," Judy replies, as she puts in the DVD she has been looking for. The player immediately starts with these high humming sounds meaning that it's reading the DVD.

"That, too," Nick insists.

He has a point, sure. Her old apartment has been really, really small, not to mention the loud neighbors, but she had loved it there.

But of course, as soon as she had saved up enough she had started looking for a new apartment, especially because after one year of living there, these loud neighbors really had been meddling with her sleep cycle. Same goes for her night shifts, of course, but she loves her job too much to ever admit that.

And then she had found this little gem of an apartment, kitchen-cum-living room, bedroom, small bathroom. Still not big, but big enough for her.

"Popcorn?" she asks.

"Definitely," Nick replies.

"Salty or sweet?"

"Sweet."

"Gotcha."

Ten minutes later, the two of them have settled on the couch, a big bowl of sweet popcorn between them, each of them holding a bottle of 'Kay Karrot - which, of course, Nick had complained about at the first sip.

The opening theme of "Super Sarah" is coming to an end, and Judy is already all jittery and excited.

She used to love this cartoon so much as a kid. It's the story of a leopard girl called Sarah, who, with the help of a magical necklace, turns into superheroine Super Sarah at night. Judy had wanted to become a superheroine as a child before she learned that superheroines and magical necklaces don't exist which had made her set for a career at the police. But technically, it had been this cartoon who made her decide this path. So she can't wait what Nick is going to say about it. Of course, he's going to complain about the funny costumes and the simple plot, but he is going to get it for what it is as well.

Nick always gets these things.

She twists her mouth when she finds him flicking popcorn into the air and catching it with his open mouth.

That's okay. Nick still is going to get it. He always acts like he's not interested. That's one of his more appealing character traits.

What isn't okay is that every few seconds a piece of popcorn is landing on her head, her shoulder, her thigh.

She releases the breath she's been holding in a puff.

"Do you mind!?" she asks, pointing at her popcorn-decorated form.

"Oops, sorry, Carrots," Nick says. "I'll be more careful."

Of course he isn't, and when a piece of popcorn lands right on her nose, it's the final straw.

"That's it!" Judy cries out, grabbing a pawful of popcorn and throwing it at Nick.

Nick freezes for a moment, then turns his head ever so slowly, placing his bottle of 'Kay Karrot on the coffee table.

"So the bunny wants to play, huh?" he asks.

"No, Nick, I didn't mean…"

"Popcorn attack!"

Judy shrieks, bringing up her arms as Nick throws two pawfulls of popcorn at her. She somehow manages to put her bottle out of harm's way as she rolls off the couch and seeks cover behind her reading chair. Nick keeps bombarding her with popcorn, but she's about to strike back. She picks the popcorn from her body and when there's a break in the firing, she jumps out of her cover and throws all the popcorn she's got at Nick at once. Which is quite a lot, thanks to Nick's former bombardement.

Their attacks go back and forth until the bowl of popcorn is empty, and Judy rolls on the floor laughing while Nick does the same on the couch.

When she's finally recovered enough Judy gets to her feet and slumps down on the couch.

Nick sits up next to her.

"Oh geez," Nick says reproachfully, "looks like we're out of popcorn. Wanna make some more, Carrots?"

"And give you more ammo? That's a definite no way!"

Nick chuckles, as he picks popcorn from his fur and pops it into his mouth.

"Ew!" Judy says.

"Heh, it's still good!" he protests.

Judy shudders as she continues wiping herself clean from popcorn.

"Can we watch the rest of the episode in peace now?"

"It depends," Nick replies.

Judy raises a brow.

"If you're making more popcorn or not."

Judy sighs.

She decides to ignore him and turns her attention back to the TV.

"Heh, Carrots, I guess you missed a piece there on your shoulder," Nick says all of a sudden. "Let me help."

She turns her head just in time too see how he lowers his head to her shoulder, picking the popcorn up with his snout so very carefully. She can feel his lips brush against the cloth of her blouse, almost like a kiss, she can even feel the warmth of his mouth, and she stiffens.

When he sits back up, he's smirking again, but when he looks at Judy's face, something flickers in his eyes, and Judy can't tell what it is.

"You okay, Carrots?"

"I'm … fine," she replies.

"You don't look fine."

He looks concerned, actually, but then his face turns into angry mode.

"I can't believe it!" he calls out. "After all this time you're still afraid I'm gonna bite you!"

"I am not!"

"Then why do you look like you're about to have a heart attack!?"

"I am not afraid!" she retorts, the stiffness disappears from her body as anger takes her over as well. "I am … "

Surprised? Confused? Flustered? All at once?

None of this she can tell him, so she falls silent.

"You are _what_ , Judy!?"

"I am … argh! Why did you have to pick it up with your snout!?"

This time, Nick stiffens. His ears droop and his eyes widen, but it only lasts for a moment.

"I don't have to explain everything I do to you," he says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, you do when it includes me!"

Nick sits there for a few moments, silent, motionless.

It makes the anger in Judy retreat.

"Why, Nick?" she asks again, but this time, there's no anger in her voice, only concern.

Nick inhales sharply.

"You know what!? Forget it! I'm out of here!"

And with that he jumps to his feet so abruptly Judy shrinks back in surprise.

Nick stomps away from the couch.

She doesn't even have a chance to stop him before the door snaps shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 02

The next morning Judy enters ZPD's headquarters.

She had so hoped that the frown on her forehead would disappear the moment she steps in, the exact moment when she realizes that she has her dream job and usually, it brings a smile to her face and makes her hop with excitement, but not today.

She waits for the excitement in her heart, for the smile to bring up the corners of her mouth, and waits and waits, but no, nothing happens.

She sighs.

After a whole night of tossing and turning in her bed, she really had needed a little excitement, but nooooooo!

And all because Nick has been so stupid last night!

It's all Nick's fault, yes, it is!

"Good morning, Judy!"

If she misses the excitement, there for sure never is any lack of it when it comes to Officer Benjamin Clawhauser.

Judy turns her head and the cheetah's round and smiling face at least makes one corner of her mouth go up just a tiny bit.

"Good morning, Ben!" she replies. "How are you today?"

"'M fine," Clawhauser answers, his voice already muffled by a donut. He swallows hard. "And guess what? I found out my favorite donut shop has a delivery service now! Isn't this exciting!?"

Judy can practically _hear_ Nick make a comment on that.

 _Oh great, getting up and buying donuts has been his last hobby!_ Followed, of course, by a roll of his eyes and a smirk.

Instead of making her chuckle, it sends a twinge to her heart.

Nick isn't here.

He has ignored her three calls last night and the five text messages.

And this means they have to talk before they go on patrol today. Judy is sure she isn't going to make it through a day with Nick in the same car when the atmosphere is as thick and choking as it has been yesterday.

"Hey, is Nick here already?"

Clawhauser shakes his head, munching on another bite of donut. "Haven't seen him yet."

"Oh, okay. I'm sure he's going to show up any minute."

But he doesn't.

Judy lingers in front of the conference room as long as she can, but then moves inside. She doesn't want to be the last one to show up for briefing.

Looks like Nick has this covered today anyway. Again.

But briefing starts and Nick still isn't there.

Judy listens with one ear to Chief Bogo assigning cases for the day. With the other ear she listens for the door opening and for Nick's footsteps.

But the first of her colleagues already get up to get their file cases, and still no Nick.

"Hopps!"

This makes Judy sit upright, both her ears erect as she looks at Chief Bogo.

"Since your partner isn't here for the rest of the week, I only have one smaller case for you. A Hamster went missing in Little Rodentia. You have some good contacts there, so use them."

"What happened to Nick?" she asks.

Chief Bogo shrugs. "Dunno. Took the week off. He's your partner, so I thought he'd tell you."

Judy accepts the file from Chief Bogo, her ears already drooping.

"I guess he forgot."

Judy has that Missing Hamster-case solved sooner than she had hoped or expected.

Turned out that the little guy had gotten so excited about the new hamster ball he had bought from his very first paycheck that he got into some sort of a runner's high and couldn't stop, rolling through the streets of Little Rodentia all night and day, and when he finally got back to his senses, he was totally lost.

Thanks to her contacts in Little Rodentia she found him before noon.

And now she is seated next to Clawhauser at the reception. Without Nick she doesn't have someone to go on lunch break together.

And since Clawhauser doesn't even leave his post during lunch she's more than fine in joining him.

It keeps her from thinking about Nick - who still hasn't answered any of her calls or texts whose number has now reached the dozens.

She pushes this thought away as soon as it pops up.

"And you are sure you don't want me to go get those donuts?" she asks again.

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean you don't have to get the donuts," Clawhauser answers quickly.

"Okay," Judy says, a little frown wrinkling her forehead.

"I checked out their delivery service yesterday," Clawhauser explains. "And it is A-MA-ZING!"

He's bouncing in his seat by now.

Judy really doesn't understand how someone could get this excited about a donut delivery service.

On the other hand, this is Benjamin Clawhauser who got so angry when his favorite cereal brand changed their logo that he tossed his breakfast bowl to the ground.

Judy decided that she doesn't have to understand everything a while ago.

Like getting over-excited over a donut delivery service.

Or not replying to your partner's aka best friend's messages.

She quickly shakes her head.

She is so not going to think about that yet. Or later. Or ever.

She opens her lunch box and produces a carrot sandwich. With a sigh she takes the first bite.

From the corner of her eyes she sees a slender figure approaching the reception desk.

"Delivery for Clawhauser," a female voice says, tonelessly and a bit bored, followed by a pop.

"That's me," Clawhauser squeaks. He clears his throat and tries again.

"That's me." This time, his voice sounds not as squeaky, but still too squeaky to be normal.

It makes Judy turn her head just in time to see Clawhauser paying the deliverer for his box of donuts.

Realization dawns on Judy as she sees that the deliverer is a female cheetah, wearing black biker shorts and a matching tank top. Her light blonde bangs are still visible under her baseball cap, and she's wearing some lavender eye shadow. Her style reminds Judy of someone, but she can't quite put her finger on it.

She almost has it, when the delivery cheetah blows a gum bubble and it bursts with a _pop_.

It makes Judy lose track again.

"K-keep the change," Clawhauser says.

"Thanks," the girl replies in a bored voice as she turns around and leaves, swaying her hips while she goes, her fluffy tail following the movement.

 _Gazelle!_ Judy thinks. _She reminds me of Gazelle!_

A sigh from Clawhauser brings her attention back to him.

He's sitting there, his chin resting on his paws, with a dreamy look on his face as he watches the delivery cheetah go.

And if that hadn't been enough to tell Judy that there is something going on, the untouched donut box next to Clawhauser would have.

Clawhauser _never_ leaves a donut box untouched for more than three seconds.

Judy doesn't know why, but this whole episode raises her spirits a lot.

Sure, she's always down for helping others, but helping a friend, that's the icing on the cake.

And so she's finally smiling as she takes another bite of her sandwich.


	3. Chapter 03

As much as Judy loves helping her friends, she realizes that evening that it's not always easy.

Especially not, when you try to help your friend to get a date while your own experience in this area is zero. Or even lower.

With a sigh Judy buries her face in her hands.

She had wanted to come up with a whole plan this evening. She started working on it the moment she got home, but that was two hours ago, and so far, all that's on her mental list is asking the cheetah girl for her name.

And she has no idea what should come next. Should she ask the cheetah girl if she'd like to go out with Clawhauser immediately? Or should she introduce Clawhauser to her? Although, this seems stupid. She's a delivery girl. She probably knows that his name is Clawhauser. How else is she supposed to deliver his order?

Okay, so introducing is off.

She could try to discreetly turn her attention to Clawhauser. But how is she supposed to do that?

 _Hey, you remind me of Gazelle. Do you know that officer Clawhauser here is Gazelle's biggest fan?_

What if she doesn't like Gazelle?

Okay, is there _really_ someone who _doesn't_ like Gazelle? Judy highly doubts that.

But maybe the cheetah girl doesn't like being compared to her.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Judy screams, banging her fists on the table.

And she is so close to bang her head on the table as well.

Why is this so hard!?

Maybe she should call Nick. Nick would know what to do. Dating for sure is more like his area of expertise.

And that's when realization hits Judy again. Nick isn't available right now. Nick is gone.

And suddenly, Judy feels tired. She lets her head sink until her forehead rests on the table top.

She misses Nick.

Her eyes widen just a little when she actually gets what she has been thinking.

Well, of course, she misses Nick. He's her best friend.

Why _wouldn't_ she miss him?

And of course her heart is aching because he didn't tell her about his leave. And it hurts even more because he doesn't answer her calls or her texts, or well, anything.

Yes, it hurts that he left just like that!

And no, it makes absolutely no sense that she keeps thinking about the moment when his snout has touched her shoulder so very gently. Or how she has felt the warmth of his breath.

No, this makes _no_ sense at all!

So she can stop thinking about right now. Yes, right now.

Only, she can't.

The memory keeps fighting back into her head, no matter how hard she pushes it away.

Work has helped, and it'll help tomorrow as well, but right now, she's home, and her plan of distracting herself by helping Clawhauser getting a date with that cheetah girl hasn't worked out.

She sighs.

She turns her head to the side, setting eyes on her small clock radio.

Without moving her head she raises her hand and turns it on.

The first channel has a love song on.

She rolls her eyes, changing the channel - only to hear another love song.

She tries again with the same result.

Really, sometimes she thinks the radio is plotting against her.

One more try, only to end in the middle of another love song.

With a groan she turns the radio off again.

She's still sitting at the table with her head on the table top, when she decides that she as well can think this whole Nick-situation through.

She's tried to ignore it long enough.

Okay, so Nick touched her with his snout. What about it? He only got a piece of popcorn off her, no big deal.

She wasn't even afraid that he'd bite her, of course not. Back in the Museum of Natural History, when things had gotten really rough with Bellwether, he had had his mouth, his sharp teeth around her throat, and all he had needed to do had been closing his fangs.

But she hadn't been afraid back then, and she hadn't been afraid at their movie night.

Nick would _never_ do her any harm.

So, what exactly had been going on?

She isn't sure about that.

Something about this gesture had made her stiffen.

And then she had felt … what exactly?

Surprised? Definitely.

Confused? That, too.

Flustered? Oh yes.

But why?

Maybe because this had been the closest thing to a kiss she's ever gotten?

If her head weren't resting on the table, Judy is pretty sure her jaw would have dropped to the floor right now.

A _kiss_? With _Nick!?_

She jolts into an upright position immediately, her eyes wide, her mouth tight.

She laughs nervously, pressing her hand against her forehead.

Okay, she's probably too tired to make any sense right now.

She should go to bed.

Or maybe she should go back to her original plan and try to think of how to get a date for Clawhauser with that cheetah girl.

Yes, that's better.

And no, it's not because she thinks sleep wouldn't be coming her way tonight and would leave her thinking about Nick all night. Again.

No, it's because Clawhauser is her friend and he deserves a little love in his life. Or a lot.

Yes, that's all.

* * *

The next morning, Judy drags herself to work. Her neck is hurting like crazy from falling asleep at the table.

Not to mention the weird dreams she had about which she so doesn't want to think right now.

Rubbing her aching neck, Judy goes over to Clawhauser, already seated at the reception desk.

"Good morning, Ben!" she greets him.

"Good morning, Judy!" he replies.

"So, do you think we can have lunch together again? I'd like to check out some of these donuts from that shop with the amazing delivery service," she says.

"Oooooohhhhh…" Clawhauser's eyes grow as big as saucers, as he puts his paws on his cheeks.

"Sure," he squeaks as a reply.

"Great," Judy says. "Order me something with carrots."

"Sure," Clawhauser squeaks again.

Judy nods and sets into motion for the morning briefing.

A warm smile makes its way to her face, somehow decreasing the pain in her neck to a more bearable level.

 _Helping your friends is the best medicine_ , she decides before she enters the conference room.


End file.
